Shackles
by I.Think.Of.Her
Summary: The curse is broken, and everyone has regained their memories. Unfortunately for some, those memories might not be entirely pleasant. Ruby struggles to come to terms with her past in order to live in the present.


_A/N: Alright guys. I've been gone for like two years, so cut me some slack. Welcome to the party. We shall have angst. If you like what you see feel free to read, review, follow or favorite (or ALL of those things!). Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I can't get better if no one tells me what to fix, right? Little disclaimer:_

 _For my intents and purposes, I'll be fudging the cannon plot and dialog a bit. That isn't usually my style, but I feel it is a bit unavoidable for this fic as I'll be doing some massive reading-between-the-lines kind of stuff (plus I don't really have the time to go back and rewatch every episode for exact dialog or scene). Hope that isn't too off-putting for some of you. Anyway, that aside, enjoy!_

Looking over at Granny filled me to the brim with emotions I had long forgotten. All our years together in the Enchanted Forest came rushing back as she gathered me in her arms, the strong arms of a woman who had known hardship. Tears slipped unbidden from her eyes, even as she tried to hide them. I understood. I felt it too. It had been far too long since I had seen that depth to her eyes. The understanding and the love that had been absent because of the curse now filled her gaze. I couldn't have been happier in that moment.

She looked at me for such a long time, taking me in as if checking to see if I was real. "I've missed you, Red." The words caused my eyes to sting and a lump to form in my throat. After all this time. Twenty-eight years.

The moment was broken by the cheers of all our friends as they came rushing through the door to the diner. There were tears, hugs and laughs all around. I was thrown back into work, greeting friends and taking orders. Drinks were passed and toasts were made. I was thrilled to see everyone again after what had felt like an eternity.

I almost thought it odd to have missed all of them so much when I really hadn't ever lost any of them to begin with. Though I hadn't really known who they were, I had formed new friendships with all of them that meant just as much to me as my old memories.

Either way, we were all finally back together, and that was what mattered. Snow and Charming sat together in one of the back booths. I could tell that they were trying to make up for lost time between all the other citizens swarming them to say hello. I refrained from rushing over to them, choosing instead to watch my best friend contentedly. There would be plenty of time for me to see her later. She deserved to have some time with her true love. They'd been apart for long enough.

I smiled to myself and slipped into the back. Away from all the hustle and bustle of the diner, I reflected quietly for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. Everything had worked out. I set about gathering a new rack of glasses to restock the bar. The dishes rattled together slightly as I shifted the bulk of the weight onto my shoulder. I weaved my way around the stock boxes and headed back to the bar, setting down the glasses carefully before hurriedly refilling drinks. Leroy flashed me a beaming grin before taking a large gulp from his replenished glass. Among the sea familiar faces I spotted Dr. Hopper and Marco speaking animatedly over plates heaped with steaming food. Henry was sitting next to Emma, eyes full of joy and relief. Everyone was back together.

Eventually, things began to quiet down. Friends left for their homes, others went out in search of those they had not yet been reunited with. I slung my apron over my shoulder and set the last few dishes into the washer. My back ached from being on my feet for so long, but my heart felt light. The machine hummed behind me, warm steam venting out in small billows. Granny had headed off to her room already, leaving me behind to close up.

Glancing behind me, I caught sight of myself in the reflection of the stainless steel oven. My own dark eyes stared back, my smile showing off slightly pointed canines. My mascera ran slightly and my blood red lipstick had begun to smear. I looked exhuasted, and I supposed I was. It had been an eventful day. The curse was broken.

The harder I looked at myself, however, the more my reflection seemed to change. Unease washed over me, drowning out the happiness that had been present in my heart all day. My skin prickled and sweat began to break out on my forehead. _"Magic has returned to storybrook."_ Mary Margret's words echoed inside my mind, amplifying louder and louder until I could think nothing else. When I glanced back to the oven, the wolf stared hungrily back at me from its reflection in the metal, its cage.

My heart raced and I lost my balance, stumbling into a prep table piled high with clean dishes. A plate rattled before toppling from the stack, hitting the floor with a piercing crash, shards splintering in all directions. "Oh, god. No. Please." _If magic is back, so is the wolf._ Any peace left in my mind fled, leaving me choking on my own anxiety, gasping for breath. I was going to turn again. It would be not two nights before my hell began all over again.

I clenched my jaw so tightly it ached, hot tears pressing from between my closed eyelids. I could feel my hands begin to tremble, my grip on the counter faltering. Images flashed behind my eyes. Blood. Screams. Pain, so much pain. My stomach turned, threatening to empty my recent dinner onto the freshly scrubbed tile.

"Hello? Is anyone still here? I left my jacket-" The sudden voice startled me out of my inner turmoil, reminding me where I was. I struggled to compose myself, wiping the tears from my cheeks roughly before stepping carefully into the dining area.

"Ah, Doctor Hopper." The ginger man's eye flew to me followed by a bight smile. He looked tired but otherwise well. "I think it's right back here. I grabbed it for you." I tried to smile, not quite meeting the insightful man's gaze as I handed him the navy blue windbreaker. I knew my act would never fool him, but I couldn't help trying. I wasn't ready to face my newfound fears out loud. That would make them far too real. More real than I was prepared to handle in my current state. "Now, I hate to rush you out, but I really do have to close up." I flashed him a wide grin as I turned to start placing the chairs atop the tables.

He nodded, but I could feel his gaze on the back of my head as I moved, as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I almost believed in that moment that he could. I felt so vulnerable, as if there were no walls thick enough to protect me from the world I had been plunged back into. "You know, Ruby, if you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

I looked at him, trying to brighten my demeanor even more, but failing miserably. "I'm not sure what you mean. But I appreciate the offer, sir." He seemed to deflate slightly, worrying his bottom lip in a way I had come to realize as him holding himself back.

"Right. Of course. Well, I'll be on my way then." He turned to leave, but just as he was about to let the door fall shut behind him he glanced back one last time. "Either way, my offer still stands. Have a nice night, Ruby."

I smiled, showing my teeth. "You too, Doctor Hopper." The door closed solidly and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. A chilling cold gripped my heart and my pulse fluttered with fear. Two days until wolfstime.


End file.
